beyblademyworldfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Beyblade School : deel 2
Elina loopt het lokaal binnen en overhandigd haar briefje aan Aleksei. Daarna loopt ze naar haar plek en gaat zitten. "Bedankt, Gingka." Fluistert ze tegen haar broer. " je hebt het lokaal gevonden, zie ik." "Wat had je dan verwacht!" Zegt Gingka beledigd. "Elina en Gingka, zouden jullie ook even op willen letten?" Schalt opeens de stem van Aleksei door de klas. " Masamune en King, dat geldt ook voor jullie. Zoals ik al zei, jullie gaan in tweetallen een verslag maken over de sterrenbeelden die horen bij jullie Beys. Je werkt samen met degene die naast je zit. Ik wil de verslagen volgende week hebben, dit lesuur. als jullie willen, kunnen jullie in de bibliotheek, in het computerlokaal of op de gang werken. Veel succes!" " Dat wordt een makkie!" Zegt Gingka. Elina knikt. ze kende het verhaal van Pegasus en Dragonite uit haar hoofd. Haar vader vertelde vaak over de twee vliegende veulentjes. Hier een verslag over maken kon niet zo moeilijk zijn. Ze draait zich om en kijkt naar Kyoya. Die zit flink te balen dat hij het nu alleen moest doen. Nile en Lillian daarentegen zijn dolgelukkig dat ze het verslag samen mogen maken. " Wacht even." Zegt Elina tegen Gingka. Ze staat op en loopt naar Kyoya. " hey." Kyoya reageert nauwelijks. " Ik ken nog wel een verhaal over Leone. Misschien kan ik je wel helpen, dan hoef je het niet alleen te doen." " Zou je dat echt willen doen? Elina, je bent het beste vriendinnetje ooit!" Elina bloost en loopt snel terug naar haar broer. De les vliegt om en voordat ze er erg in hebben is het al voorbij. De volgende les is Gym. Elina zucht. Door een enkelblessure kan ze niet meer meegymen. Ze vindt gym niet echt leuk, maar toch... Ze loopt het kleedlokaal van de meisjes in, waar de anderen net een verhitte discussie hebben over welke jongen het leukste is. "Nee, Tsubasa is de leukste! Ryuga is gewoon gemeen." zegt Celia. " Tsubasa? Echt niet! Nile is de leukste!" Roept Lillian. " Sst... Stil nu maar... Anders horen ze ons nog!" Probeert Elina de boel te sussen. " hé Lillian, je moet Nile echt mee uit vragen! Hij vindt je echt heel leuk!" " Denk je?" Vraagt Lillian en ze bloost. " Ik weet het zeker. En ga nu maar! Ik denk niet dat Julian erg blij zal zijn als jullie allemaal te laat komen. We praten na de les wel verder." de anderen knikken en rennen snel naar de Gymzaal. Elina loopt naar het materialenhok, waar Sophie en Wales de spullen voor de les aan het verzamelen zijn. " Hey Elina, hoe is het met je enkel?" Vraagt Sophie als Elina naar binnen komt lopen." " Het gaat wel. De pijn valt mee. Maar Hikaru denkt niet dat het ooit helemaal weg zal gaan." "Elina, zou jij de punten misschien kunnen noteren? Dat zou fijn zijn. We gaan slagballen." Zegt Wales. " ja hoor, dat moet wel lukken." Antwoordt ze, en ze loopt achter Sophie en Wales aan de gymzaal in. De gymles verloopt wel oké, totdat, als Julian, Klaus, Sophie en Wales even weg zijn, Kyoya en Gingka elkaar aanvliegen. Elina kijkt verschrikt op van haar scorebord. Snel gooit ze deze op de grond en rent naar haar broer en vriendje toe. " Jongens! Zijn jullie helemaal gek geworden! Doe niet zo kinderachtig! Gingka, als Papa hier achter komt heb je echt een probleem!" " Maar hij speelt vals!" Protesteert Gingka. " Kan me niet schelen! Gedraag je gewoon, Gingka! Kun je niet eens een keertje even normaal doen?!" " sorry Elina." Mompelt Gingka. " Niets sorry. Dat geldt ook voor jou Kyoya. En nu weer aan de gang, voordat Julian terugkomt. Als hij dit weet zijn jullie nog niet jarig!" dan draait ze zich om en loopt weer naar de zijkant van het veld. Kyoya en Gingka kijken haar na, verward door haar felle optreden. "jongens..." Mompelt Elina. " het is ook altijd wat met die twee." De rest van de gymles verloopt redelijk goed. Na de gymles in het kleedlokaal van de jongens: "Hey jongens, de meiden hebben het over ons!" Zegt Masamune. " Natuurlijk. Ze hebben het altijd over ons." Antwoord Nile. " maar, nu zijn ze aan het discussieren over wie van ons het leukste is!" "WAT!!!" Roepen alle anderen in koor. " Laten we gaan luisteren!" Zegt Yu en hij doet zijn koptelefoon af. de rest knikt instemmend. ze zijn toch al omgekleed. zo stil mogelijk lopen ze naar de deur van de meisjeskleedkamer. ..." Ja, maar kenta is zo schattig!" " ik ben helemaal niet schattig!" Fluistert Kenta verontwaardigd. " Sst." fluistert Gingka. " dadelijk horen ze ons nog!" " Ryuga is knap, maar hij is zo gemeen. Net als Kyoya." " Hé! Kyoya is niet gemeen! al kan hij soms wel wat bot, lomp en afstandelijk doen, hij is wel lief!" " Oké, oké. Ik zeg al niets meer." "O jawel. Jij gaat ons nu over Nile vertellen. Zo makkelijk kom je er niet vanaf, Lillian!" " Oké dan. Ik vind Nile echt heel leuk, maar ik ben bang dat hij mij niet leuk vind." " Natuurlijk vind hij je leuk! Je moet hem in de pauze meteen mee uitvragen!" " maar stel je voor dat King en Masamune erachter komen! Ze zouden er alleen maar van die stomme grappen over maken!" " Mijn grappen zijn niet stom!" " Stil Masamune! straks horen ze ons!" Te laat: Celia had het gehoord en opent de deur. De jongens komen letterlijk naar binnen vallen! "Jongens, Hoelang stonden jullie daar al? Ginka, Kyoya wat heeft dit te betekenen!?" Vraagt Elina boos. Ze kijkt naar Lillian en ziet dat deze staat te zoenen met Nile. Dan glimlacht ze. " jullie hebben geluk dat door jullie stompzinnigheid die twee elkaar eindelijk hebben gevonden. Anders waren jullie nog niet jarig geweest! En nu wegwezen, we hebben pauze!" Categorie:Izumi2001 Categorie:Beyblade school Categorie:Beyblade school: hoofdstukken